The Dealer / Broker
The Broker is quite a different character indeed. Backstory The Broker's arrival in the region is shrouded with mystery, just like most if not all aspects of them. No one knows where they came from, what they truly want or exactly how they're going to achieve it- but the Broker's presence is felt nonetheless. Sometimes in small amounts, barely anything- and sometimes, in certain areas, a fair bit. However, whilst there is no personal history to be found on such a person, there are plenty of rumours- some of these stories fake, but most having some segment of truth. Apparently, The Broker is a dealer of (primarily) information of almost any subject to any degree- some knowledge on offer is innocent and relatively pure, though he is openly known and infamous for selling secrets as well as other such shady things, if the one requesting wishes to pay for such things. Although the Broker has no direct address and cannot be visited, as all of their dealings are done strictly anonymously if one were to seek them, all they would have to do to get in contact is make some public incentives to do so. The Broker's span of influence is more or less region-wide, and if you start asking questions in more public or shady areas, odds are you WILL be contacted in some form. Speaking of which, the Brokers usual method of contact is via e-mail of some sort, though letters are not as uncommon as you would perceive. There have even been reports of text message contacts, though this may be false since next to no proper records remain of such events. The Broker seems to have no alliances to anyone in particular, yet has ties with all. If you seek information, no matter who you are, you can be supplied with it by the Broker without any discrimination as such- however, this of course means all who wish to receive information are treated the same, including in payment. Whilst the Broker is rumoured to collect money from time to time, usually the price for information is merely another piece of it from you, of the same standard. The deal is that once you receive your knowledge you are free to do with it as you please, but the debt the Broker collects can also be used as he pleases- usually in the form of new stock to sell, if necessary. However, it very well may be possible to get into the "good books" with the Broker, through repeat transactions. So whilst the first time dealing with the Broker might leave one with a fair trade, after a few more the prices you have to pay might be a bit softer- or the time it takes to get you your information might be slightly quicker. After all, the Broker values loyalty among customers as much as any businessperson would. But this very well might just be wishful thinking turned into a tale. Personality Being entirely anonymous, the Broker has no direct personality other than that what others assume or perceive for them. It appears however they have an incredibly grey view of ethics, holding no preference to either side of the moral spectrum. Attitudes Towards Things and People Though their true thoughts are unknown, its said that at the very least when the Broker contacts you, their messages tend to be almost oddly polite and straight-forward. Behaviors and Habits Unknown. Appearance Completely Unknown. Terms of Use Whilst the Dealer can only be played out in posts and canon by the user "Broker", how he acts is decided heavily by the community, and their characters actions. Simply, if you wish to have the Dealer involved in your Roleplay, story, comic or anything else (if other, please specify) merely send a PM to "Broker" requesting use, and what it is you / your character wants to ask for. You will promptly be given how the Dealer will react ahead of time through PM (some decisions on the Dealers part can be negotiated, but this will be minor at best.) so that you are given the option to turn down the idea entirely before getting into it, to avoid arguments, etc. If the request is Roleplay based then the Dealer will most likely post themselves, using the agreed terms and planned interaction by both parties involved. If it's a story or comic of some kind, trust is given to the requester to use the character-concept correctly, and not alter the agreed guidelines. If it's some other format you wish the character to be involved in, please explain what it is ahead of time. 'Joke' comics and stories do not need permission or consultation. Category:NPC characters